Recueil
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Recueil de drabble sur SNK sur le couple Rivaille/Eren et juste celui-ci pour le moment. En rating M car ça risque d'être plus "violent" ou plus "sexuel" dans les prochains. Premier Drabble : Jalousie.


Premier drabble sur le thème de la jalousie ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des thèmes, je galère un peu pour l'inspiration ces temps-ci o/

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

**Jalousie.**

* * *

_Tes sentiments se mélangent. Entre jalousie et désespoir, ton cœur tangue. De quel côté rester ? Dois-tu rester silencieux, à serrer les dents ? Dois-tu fermer les yeux sur ce que tu vois ? non. Non ! Toi, désespéré ? Non. Jaloux et colérique, tes dents grincent. Si tu avais su, tu l'aurais laissé mourir. Respire. Respire..._

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et Eren sursaute dans la chambrette mis à sa disposition au Q.G. de la section d'exploration. Il observe son Caporal, les sourcils froncés sous la surprise. La porte se referme seule et, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et sans savoir pourquoi, il se retrouve plaqué au mur. L'arrière de sa tête frappe les pierres et des lèvres toutes proches des siennes le font presque loucher. La respiration de l'homme devant lui est erratique, cassée.

- Tu es à moi.

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillent, il ouvre la bouche, mais le son de la voix de l'autre le coupe avant même qu'il ai pu reprendre son souffle.

- Dis le ! Dis le que tu es à moi !

- Je suis à toi...

La prise sur sa chemise se desserre et Eren se détend légèrement, en même temps que le visage de Rivaille. Ils s'observent un long moment.

- Rivaille... ?

Chuchotement. Prénom murmuré seulement dans l'intimité. Adieu le respect qu'ils se doivent mutuellement à l'extérieur de cette chambre, de leur chambre. Le front du plus vieux vient se poser sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rivaille... ?

Rivaille ne bouge pas. Pourquoi est-il faible ? Pourquoi se sent-il misérable ? Pourquoi son cœur se serre ? Pourquoi déteste-t-il autant ce visage ? Pourquoi est-il... _jaloux _? Il n'a jamais été question d'amour, entre eux, ou d'une appartenance qu'elle quelle soit. Jamais. Ils ne se sont jamais dit qu'ils devaient être tout l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant... Pourtant, c'est le cas, en ce moment même. Il lui demande d'être à lui, seulement à lui. Et l'autre accepte. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?!_

- Rivaille...

- La ferme.

L'autre se tait, ferme les yeux. Il regarde droit devant lui et, petit à petit, les doigts glissent sur les hanches et s'y accrochent fermement. Tendresse ? Amour ? Ils ne connaissent pas ces mots. Ils ne veulent pas les connaître. Ils en ont trop souffert. Pourtant... Pourtant c'est là. C'est ici. Et Rivaille rejette ça en bloc. Il le rejette et l'accepte en même temps. Pourquoi c'est si dur ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux qu'on...

- La ferme bordel !

La voix claque, le poing rencontre le mur tout proche du visage d'Eren. Ils s'observent de nouveau, les yeux dans les yeux, sans flancher. Il n'y a plus de supérieur ou d'inférieur. Ils sont égaux. Égaux dans leurs différences. Égaux dans leurs souffrances. Égaux dans leur amour. Pourquoi se leurrer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'un accepte mieux que l'autre ?

- Tu m'appartiens ! Tu es à moi !

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- A personne d'autre !

- Arrête !

Ils ne sont jamais disputés. C'est la première fois. Et la dispute est violente. Ça se voit dans leurs yeux. Ils vont se détruire s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Ils le savent tous les deux.

- Dis lui que tu es à moi...

Nous y voilà. Il avoue enfin. Rivaille déglutit, son poing se serre. Il la déteste. Non, pire, il la hait. Il veut la détruire. Cette jalousie malsaine lui fait mal. Jamais. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne l'a jamais voulu. Mikasa. Et Eren semble suivre le fil de ses pensées. Son visage se détend, un sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Je vais lui dire.

- Tu es à moi.

- Je suis à toi.

Rivaille laisse glisser ses bras le long de son corps et son front se pose de nouveau sur l'épaule de l'autre. A lui. Rien qu'à lui. Juste pour un moment.

* * *

Okay ! J'avoue, c'est super niais. Mais ça change un peu. UN PEU D'AMOUR DANS CE MONDE HORRIBLE QU'EST LE MONDE DE SNK BORDEL.

Bref. En espérant que ça vous ai plu o/

Biz à vous o/


End file.
